


"Don't Tell Daddy!"

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, dean and cas are parents, dean is a cute parent, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Imagine your OTP has a kid. Which one would sneak their child a cookie because the other parent said no"The one where Dean is a big softie for his daughter and gives her anything she wants, while Cas is the more disciplinary parent.





	"Don't Tell Daddy!"

Dean woke up from an unexpected nap on the sofa. He stretched out with a small grunt, where had his family got too? He got up and walked into the kitchen finding Cas pottering around more than likely organising dinner or cleaning like he always did at this time of the afternoon. He walked over kissing his daughters head, who was sitting at the counter, her little hand holding a crayon working on a colouring book that he had bought for her a week ago, before he made his way to Cas kissing his neck softly.

“Hello, love. How was your nap?” Cas asked him, as he ran a cloth over the bench.

“Good, I guess. Unexpected. Sorry about that.” Dean replied.

“No worries. Claire needed help with her homework anyway and I had to get dinner organised.” Cas smiled softly.

“Claire, darling, how was school?” Dean asked his daughter.

“It was good Dad. We coloured in and Miss Bradbury read us a story before nap time, and we got to play with a puppy!” Claire explained happily as she kept colouring.

“That’s good sweetie, and Daddy was just telling me he helped you with your homework?” Dean walked over to the bench and sat down beside his daughter.

“Yeah we did some spelling and some reading while Daddy made some cookies.”

Dean eyed the container of cookies on the bench, they looked rather delicious. Dean leant over, opening the container, putting his hand in to grab a cookie. “Can I have one too Dad?” Claire asked, and she showed off her “puppy eyes” that her Uncle Sam taught her.

Cas turned, and softly smacked his husband’s hand. Dean pulled his hand away as Cas placed the lid back on the container. “No cookies, I am making dinner soon.”

Dean pouted, followed by Claire. “Daddy, please can we have cookies?”

“I said no, Claire.”

Ever since Claire was a baby, Cas had always been the one to take control and teach Claire how to be a respectable young lady and do well in school. Since he was a school-teacher, he had to be the one to discipline and keep their daughter in line, while Dean was the one that spoiled her. So of course, when Cas walked out of the kitchen, when the washing machine finished, Dean was straight into the container sneaking cookies for both of them. He handed a cookie to Claire.

“But Daddy said no?”

“But Dad said yes.” Dean replied quietly.

Claire grinned at her Dad as he got up helping her down from the bench stool. “Go on young lady, go get ready for dinner.”

Claire hugged her Dad’s legs, quietly thanking him for the cookie. “Don’t tell Daddy, okay?

Claire nodded, and rushed off down the hallway. 

Yep she was definitely his daughter.


End file.
